shadow in high school
by Lord shadow robotnik
Summary: in this story we follow shadow through high school. this is a shadamy also my first story.


**Authors note: hello welcome to my first ever fan story I hope you enjoy it as much as I enjoy writing it please rate review it and enjoy the story I know the first chapter isn't very long but it is my first story so im not that good yet but im rambling so I will stop now enjoy the story.**

 **Disclaimer: All sonic characters belong to Sega**

 **Chapter 1**

 **Normal pov**

The stars were shining brightly in the sky along with the full moon down below in station square a black hedgehog was currently sleeping peacefully in his bed dreaming of his dead sister Maria, tomorrow the black hedgehog would be going back to school as it was the end of the summer holiday.

Beep beep beep went the black hedgehog's alarm, suddenly a fist collided with the off button of the alarm clock shutting it off, the fist returned to the warmth of the bed covers, 5 minutes later the black hedgehog's mother shouts up to him saying "shadow its time to get up you need to get ready for school" the hedgehog known as shadow slowly got out of bed and headed downstairs for breakfast, "morning mom" said shadow "good morning honey" said shadow's mom as she got shadows breakfast ready, shadow yawned as he sat down at the table and waited for his breakfast.

After breakfast shadow went back to his room to get dressed for school, his school station square high didn't have a school uniform which meant you could wear what ever clothes you want, shadows clothes consisted of red and black trainers, black trousers with red stripes down the sides, a black short sleeved top and a leather jacket, after getting dressed shadow brushed his teeth and headed downstairs to the kitchen, he grabbed his school bag said goodbye to his mum and headed for the bus stop, as he made his way to the bus stop shadow got his Ipod out of his pocket and took his headphones out of his bag and put them on.

 **Shadows pov**

Shadow was lost in thought as he stood at the bus stop waiting for the bus to arrive, "perhaps this year I will make a friend, yeah right as if no one will ever be my friend the all hate me, I'm nothing but a freak to them, but you never know maybe this term will be different maybe just maybe I will make a friend" I thought unhappily.

Out of the corner of my eye I see something pink, I turn my head to look at the pink object which turned out to be a pink hedgehog I've never seen before, "she's beautiful" I thought as I saw the bus coming.

The bus stops in front of me and I get on the bus prepared for the coming insults, I make my way to the back of the bus, about halfway up the bus a female squirrel sticks her foot out and trips me over I of course ignore her and get back up and continue on my way to the back of the bus, as usual the back of the bus is empty, nobody sits at the back because they don't want to sit with a freak like me, I mentally sigh and sit down just as the bus starts moving, I was about to put on a different song when someone sits down beside me, turning my head to see who it is, to my surprise the same pink hedgehog that was stood at the bus stop with me was now sat next to me, she looked nervous.

"maybe I should talk to her but what if she doesn't like me there's only one way to find out" I thought to myself, I took a deep breath before saying "hi my names shadow what's yours" she looks straight at me before responding "im Amy rose its nice to meet you shadow" she offered me her hand and I shook it, we then let go of each others hands, "your new aren't you" I said, "yes its my first day and I will admit im nervous" she said. "There's no need to be nervous rose I will help you get settled in at school" I said. "Thanks shadow but why did you call me by my last name instead of my first name" Amy asked. "I like your last name so I decided to call you by it as it's a beautiful name for a beautiful girl" I said. Amy blushed a deep red before saying "you really think im beautiful shadow". "Yes I do Rose" I said, for the rest of the bus ride to school we just chatted to each other.

 **Normal pov**

Station square high was bustling with activity groups of students chatting with each other and having fun, currently making his way to his locker was a blue hedgehog named sonic, following him was a yellow fox named tails, he is Sonics best friend. Shadow and Amy had just arrived at school and were just getting off of the bus, "so this is station square high" Amy thought to herself, shadow stood up from his seat and signalled Amy to follow, as they stepped off the bus Amy tripped, but luckily shadow caught her before she could hit the ground, for a minute they just stood there staring into each others eyes, a blush appeared on Amy's face as she noticed that she was currently being held in shadows strong arms, shadow blushed as well as he realized he was holding Amy in his arms, he noticed Amy was blushing as well, Amy stood back up as shadow let go of her, "thank you for catching me shadow" said Amy , " your welcome rose" said shadow. "first of all rose lets get you to the head teachers office so you can get you timetable and a map of the school and anything else you might need to get" said shadow, "ok shadow lets go" said Amy. Amy and shadow made their way to the head teacher's office what they didn't know was that sonic was heading to the head teachers office as well. "this is the head teachers office Amy you go in and get your stuff im going to my locker I will meet you back here okay" said shadow "ok shadow" said Amy, shadow walked off to his locker so Amy walked into the head teachers office to get her things. As sonic approached the head teacher's office he saw a pink hedgehog standing outside as if she was waiting for someone, now sonic was the type of person to flirt with hot girls and the pink hedgehog was no exception,

 **Sonics pov**

As I walked up to the pink hedgehog she turned around and smiled nervously at me I smiled at her too, "well hello there sweet cheeks the names sonic the hedgehog what's your name" I asked her, " im Amy rose" she replied nervously, " why don't you come with me we can go somewhere a bit more private and have a little fun if you know what I mean" I said smoothly, "n-no th-thanks I'm waiting f-for my friend" she stuttered while blushing, "come on baby you know you want to, you cant resist sonic the hedgehog" I said with a wink, she started to back away from me so I grabbed hold of her arm to stop her, "l-leave m-me alone p-please" she said fearfully, "come on lets go" I said whilst forcefully pulling her along behind me.

 **Normal pov**

Shadow meanwhile was heading back to the head teachers office to meet up with Amy, as shadow made his way down the corridor, sonic was just coming round the corner when he collided with shadow and fell down face first on top of shadow.

 **Shadows pov**

Someone had walked straight into me knocking us both down on to the floor, I opened my eyes to see who walked in to me, as it turns out it was the last person I wanted to see, sonic was getting up off of the floor, I noticed rose standing behind him and instantly became angry with him, "well, well, well if it isn't shadow the loser hedgehog how's that stupid friend of yours Maria oh im sorry she's dead and not coming back hahaha" he said mockingly, " shut you fucking face faker before I kick your ass, now what are you doing with Amy" I angrily asked him, "I was just taking this bitch somewhere private so I can have some fun with her" he said smugly, " not if I have anything to say about it you won't you bastard" I said angrily, " what are you going to do loser tell on me hahaha" he said while laughing, that was the last straw I pulled back my fist and smashed it into Sonics face knocking him to the floor, he rubbed his face where I punched him and then he jumped up and tackled me to the floor, we trade punches, kicks and head butts, I threw sonic off of me and into the lockers, I then leapt up from the floor and lifted him by the collar of his shirt, I brought my face close to his and said menacingly " you stay the fuck away from rose or else I will kick your worthless ass until you beg for mercy are we clear", "y-yes crystal clear" he stuttered fearfully, "good" I said, and with that I let go of him and walked up to rose, "are you ok rose" I asked worriedly, "I'm ok now thanks to you shadow" she said happily, "but what about you shadow are you hurt" she asked worriedly, " don't worry I'm fine rose, but if sonic ever bothers you tell me and I will kick his ass" I said, Amy giggled and smiled happily at me. "Come on rose lets get to class" I said, so we walked off to are first class which was science.

 **Normal pov**

"I may have lost the fight with shadow but next time he won't be so lucky" sonic thought to himself as he watched shadow and Amy walk away to first class. Sonic decided he wasn't going to first class, instead he went to the school playground and lent against the side of the school building to think of a plan to get back at shadow, it didn't take him long to think of a plan and with a grinch like smile sonic walked off to his usual hangout spot on the school grounds to wait for his friends to come out at break time.


End file.
